His Butler, Revenge
by Hiddendemon666
Summary: Sebastian's back for revenge...and this time it's Claude who's uke.


His Butler, Revenge

(Part whatever of 'His butler, Screwed')

Claude's hands clenched in the restraints, a strangled moan escaping his lips as pleasure wracked his body. "S-stop, Michaelis….." his plea hung dead in the air as the busy butler looked up from his work, giving Claude a quick breather. A gloved hand ran gently over that face, and then slapped it. Hard. Claude glared, his glasses long gone as a forked tongue tickled against his ear.

"You do not tell the master what to do." The voice in his ear purred, and Claude's back arched as Sebastian's hand found a nipple, twisting it teasingly in his grip. "Am I clear?" He whispered, and Claude's only answer was a moan as Sebastian's other hand went lower, rubbing and teasingly slowly.

Claude couldn't remember how this had happened. Almost a week ago, he had owned Sebastian, making the other scream. And now…Now he was trapped against his former victim's bed. His teeth grit as he felt Sebastian's grip him through his pants, pumping against the fabric and teasing his slit with a gloved hand, until his stomach clenched, and pre cum wet the tip of Sebastian's glove. And his pants.

Here, the demon paused, smirking. "It's unbecoming to soil your pants, Claude." He whispered, his gloves off now, and that hand gliding up Claude's chest while the other worked him harder, making Claude arch his back and moan. Sebastian settled on top of him, almost lazily looking at the other, his hands pausing for a moment as his fingers twisted cruelly into Claude's hair, forcing the other's chin up at an angle as Sebastian smirked. "Tonight, I will have you, as you had me." He whispered, snapping his fingers, and Claude was now on his stomach.

Sebastian placed both hands on Claude's back, and raked those black fingernails down Claude's spine, causing the other to arch, and scream. "And I will have you ten times over." The voice whispered in Claude's ear, before Sebastian's forked tongue licked at Claude's back, right down the spots his nails had just been, making the demon blow him shiver and groan. "Oh Claude," The voice whispered, "You have no idea."

Two fingers forced their way into Claude's mouth, pressing against his tongue as Sebastian fingered his mouth, pushing back hard enough to make Claude gag and sputter against the fingers, and Sebastian's free hand twisted into Claude's hair, pulling his captives head back, followed by a strangled groan. "No biting, or else." That velvet voice purred in Claude's ear, as he half chocked on the fingers going down his throat as the other chuckled. "Get them good and wet, my little spider." The voice whispered, and Claude made a low sound back in his throat as his lips closed over the fingers, sucking as Sebastian smiled, sliding the fingers in and out, in a more gentle way this time.

"Good boy. " The voice purred, and the fingers left, leaving a thin strand of salvia on the side of Claude's lips as he panted, and Sebastian's hand let go of Claude's hair. Claude swallowed as he felt his pants slide down his body, trapping his dick, and down just enough that Sebastian could get his fingers in Claude's ass. A small cry tore through the bed room along with the sound of a slap. Sebastian's voice echoed it. "That's right Claude. You've been very, very bad." He whispered, his hand sliding down Claude's ass crack, poking lightly at Claude's entrance, before his free hand came down, slapping hard at the pale flesh, making Claude arch beneath him. "You enjoy that, don't you?" The voice teased, and the fingers slid down to Claude's balls, prodding gently.

Sebastian's cruel smirk grew, and his fingers thrust into Claude hard, and fast, ramming the prostate with the first thrust, and then not moving. Claude let out a low moan, his voice harsh as he felt Sebastian tear into his body. The free hand went up to Claude's nipple, pulling and teasing until the other arched under him, panting and gasping for him to stop. "S-Sebastian, stop…Ah~" Sebastian smiled softly, now rocking his fingers into Claude, making the other moan.

Claude's pants dug painfully into his errection, trapping his release as he moaned. He felt Sebastian's hand slide down, teasing his throbbing member, and he made a small noise, and Sebastian smiled. "Beg for it, and I will give it to you, you whore of a demon." Sebastian whispered, his hand teasing pre cum from Claude's weeping dick, twisting the nipple cruelly, before sliding back down and thrusting into Claude again, this time, with three fingers, making the other arch, and nearly scream, that dark hair moving gracefully against the neck lined with bruises from Sebastian's teeth and tongue.

"I will not." Came the gasping response, and Sebastian smiled. "Is that so?" He whispered, and his fingers inside of Claude slowly grew out nails, and they dug into Claude's soft insides, and he drug him out, painfully slow, before thrusting back in, making the demon below him whimper. But not in pain. Sebastian's eyebrow raised half in surprise as his other hand tightened against Claude's dick. "You are a whore Faust."

Claude's response was a low cry of pleasure as Sebastian's hands worked on him. Red eyes glowed in the darkness, and Sebastian's fingers applied pressure around the base of Claude's dick, making release rather difficult. His fingers inside of Claude rocked faster, hitting that sweet spot as Sebastian smirked down at his captive. "Are you sure Claude?" Sebastian asked, leaning down, his forked tongue tickling along Claude's ear, before nipping at the already bruised neck. A strangled moan was all the answer he received, and Sebastian's fingers stopped moving.

He stopped everything. Sebastian's hands were still, not moving inside of Claude's soon to be over worked ass as he leaned down. That smooth velvet voice purred into Claude's ear, breathing warm air on the other's abused neck. "Beg for it." He whispered, his hand slowly drawling out of Claude's ass and grinding up his captive's spine, making that pale back arch as his claws trailed up it, until Sebastian's hand twisted into Claude's hair, his fingers working Claude's dick again now, teasing the slit with his thumb.

"Ah-hah~" Claude's breathing was hard, and he arched into Sebastian's hand as that edge was brought so close to him. Pre cum spilled onto Sebastian's hand as those nails dug up his spine. He felt his stomach clenched, and he was going to spill over that edge.

Sebastian's hand tightened, a millisecond before Claude was about to cum, blocking it. A strangled scream came from his captive as he bucked, nearly whimpering. "You know how this works." Sebastian whispered, before biting into Claude's neck again.

"Please-hng!" Claude's half strangled cry sounded very forced, and Sebastian smirked, feeling Claude's dick throb against his hand. "You can do better." The voice whispered, teasing now, his hand tightening on Claude's dick, hard enough to hurt the masochistic demon. The demon below him shivered. "P-please Sebastian." A smirk covered Sebastian's face as his hand squeezed. "Please what?" His voice whispered. "Let me…cum." Oh the self-loathing Sebastian could hear in that tone of voice. His smirk grew.

"No." Claude's sound of rage mixed with a soft whimper was exactly what Sebastian wanted. The sound of a zipper was heard in the quiet room, along with Claude's panting and moaning. "Not yet." Claude bucked against the sheets as he felt Sebastian's dick pushing against him.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian whispered softly as he thrusted the whole way in with a long groan that muffled Claude's whimper as his dick throbbed against Sebastian's hand, unable to go. His hands twisted in the bonds, silent cursing his captor as pleasure wracked his body. Sebastian didn't want for an answer. He pounded into Claude.

Claude was going from pleasure to agony. Sebastian was tearing into his ass, and the hand on his dick wasn't loosening, and he needed release. Badly. His body shook under Sebastian's, his back arching as he screamed. Sebastian's chuckled filled the air as he rammed Claude's prostate, making the other whither and scream. "For the love of Satan, please-" Claude couldn't take it.

"What a good little spider." Sebastian whispered, and his hand loosened. Claude came hard, gasping and shivering as pleasure finally found his body. He screamed, and it trailed off into a moan as he panted, and Sebastian pulled out, his eyes narrowed as he gave a last hard smack to Claude's ass, making the other groan quietly. "We're done for today." Sebastian stated, smirking. Oh yes. Revenge was sweet. He looked at his hand, which had gotten covered with Claude's release. And a little sticky too, it seemed.


End file.
